


When the night comes.

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: Keith had no idea what happened to the other paladins, he could only hope they got out of the Galra ship on time, they knew the chances wouldn't be in their favor, but they had to save that planet. Now Keith wished they wouldn't have helped them.





	1. Fading out.

Memories ran through Keith's mind, memories of Lance laughing, kissing and hugging him. But they all vanished the moment he opened his eyes. His eyes trailed off one wall to another, bringing him to nowhere. He looked down at his hands, the hands that once hugged Lance, caressed his cheeks and even wiped his tears, were now bruised and cut, blood dripping off them. 'Thinking about Lance won't help you.' He reminded himself as he wiped the blood with what was left of his shirt, a torn, dirty piece of black fabric. Keith couldn't remember exactly how long he had been in the prison cell, and he was scared. Saying Keith was scared was far from the truth, he was terrified. His memories of Lance became blurry with every minute he was there, Keith couldn't even remember what shade of blue Lance's eyes was.  
***  
"I swear to God, Lance. If you do that I'll kick your ass." Keith warned, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Lance.  
Lance winked and shifted from leg to leg. "We both know you won't kick my ass." Lance teased, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Don't be an ass." Keith huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Fine, only because I like you, cariño," Lance said and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get my revenge, read my lips, pretty boy." He said, smirking.  
Keith rolled his eyes and placed a soft kiss on Lance's lips. "I never get it though, how is pretty boy an insult?" He asked and tilted his head.  
Lance furrowed his eyebrows. "I've never thought about it."  
Keith chuckled softly and kissed his cheek quickly. "It's okay. Um... I have to go to train, talk to you later?"  
Lance pouted and nodded unwillingly. "Okay, but don't you dare to stay in the training room for more that two hours. I'm already jealous of the training bot."  
Keith rolled his eyes and shoved Lance playfully. "You're so dramatic."  
In return, Lance gave him a mischievous smile.  
***  
Keith had no idea what happened to the other paladins, he could only hope they got out of the Galra ship on time, they knew the chances wouldn't be in their favor, but they had to save that planet. Now Keith wished they wouldn't have helped them. Keith knew he was being selfish, but he had no idea where he was, whether Red was taken or not, and what was going on with the paladins. For all he knew, the paladins might be dead, Red might be in the Galra's hands and Keith was going to suffer either way. Keith sat in the corner of the room, a hidden place that could have been seen only if one really wanted to find the person. He knew it wouldn't help him in any way, but it made him feel a bit safer. Or as safe as a person could feel in a prison cell. A shout woke Keith up from his daydreaming and he sat up, he didn't hear what the voice said, but no matter what it was, it couldn't be good.  
The next thing Keith knew, a Galra hovered over him. Keith looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed. What was he going to do to Keith? If he wanted to kill Keith, he would have already killed him, it still worried Keith, though there were worse things than death...  
"Up." The guard ordered in a robotic and emotionless voice.  
Keith swallowed thickly and got up slowly, keeping his eyes on the soldier. Once he was standing up, the soldier pushed Keith's towards the metallic door. Keith wobbled his way to the door, he was weak and unfed, though he managed to make his way out of the cell. Keith had never felt so dangerous. Out of his cell, three guards waited patiently, their weapons aimed at Keith. Automatically, Keith put his hands up in surrender. The guards didn't put their weapons down. Keith looked down nervously, somehow, it seemed like they were waiting for him to say something, but the moment he opened his mouth to say something clever like 'Are you going to do something?' or 'Is this going anywhere?', the guard that came into Keith's cell, pushed him forwards with his gun, causing Keith's knees crumble, and he fell to the floor. The guards that stood by his sides, picked him up easily and dragged him down the hall. Keith, stubborn as always tried to fight them for control, he squirmed and kicked, but nothing helped, if something, they tightened their grasp onto Keith. He was too weak, and the guards were too strong, a deadly combination. After a long minute, the Galra that walked ahead of them, opened a door and the two guards, with Keith between them, walked into the room. At first, Keith was blinded by the bright light. Keith was thrown onto some kind of bed, and he was strapped to it, not a good sign, if you would ask Keith. After a couple of minutes, Keith's eyes got used to the light and he could have examined the room he was in, and maybe his escaping options. The room was huge but empty. There was nothing in the room but Keith and the bed he was strapped to. One door, no windows. Keith had already had a plan, though it was very vague. Get out of there. All his body yelled at him for squirming, his eyelashes were heavier than ever and he fell asleep, a dreamless and unsatisfying sleep. And short, a very short sleep. Maybe it felt short, or perhaps it really was short, but when he was woken up by surprisingly soft voices, he was still very tired. His eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry.


	2. Stupid Things And How To Avoid Them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how people impact others without even knowing that, how they change others lives without thinking, but this is how the world works.

Agony. Pain. Grief. Anxiety.   
Keith had never considered himself as an essential person, not someone who had an impact on other people, just someone in the shadows.   
Little did he know that in the castle, Shiro was missing him. Lance had a hard time trying to laugh. Pidge couldn't concentrate. Hunk didn't bake as usual.   
It's funny how people impact others without even knowing that, how they change others lives without thinking, but this is how the world works.   
Saving a planet wasn't something new to the paladins, they had saved many planets so far, and they would save more.  
The mission started just like every other mission, they had gathered in the hangar and Shiro gave them a pep talk.   
"-Can do this! Just follow the plan, it's an in-and-out job, easy, okay?" Shiro finished, finding a bunch of teenagers who apparently didn't listen to him.   
Lance was the first one to react and he nodded slightly, shoving Keith playfully, waking him up from daydreaming. "I think Keith wanna say something, right babe?" Lance teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he talked.   
Keith rolled his eyes and gave Shiro an apologizing smile. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." He said simply, glaring at smirking Lance.   
"It's alright, Keith." Shiro sighed, looking worriedly at Keith. Right now, Shiro's biggest worry was that the mission wouldn't go well, that they would have to back away. He had never thought Keith would be imprisoned.   
Keith nodded and rested his head on Lance's shoulder, he knew they were going to be separated for only a couple of hours but he had already missed him, not that he would say that out loud. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's waist and pulled him closer, causing Keith's cheeks turn bright red.   
"And don't do stupid moves." Shiro added, glaring at Lance, though Lance was busy admiring his boyfriend and didn't notice the death glare he got. "Lance!" Shiro snapped, he knew how important the mission was. They were Voltron's pilots. They couldn't ignore a call, once a planet asked for their help, they were obligated to help them.   
Lance snapped out of this and looked at Shiro, both his eyebrows raised. "Yes, sir!" He saluted sloppily, earning laughs from Coran and Hunk, who immediately stopped laughing once he got the same glare.   
Keith smiled slightly and straightened up. "Don't worry, Shiro. I'll make sure he won't do anything stupid." He said reassuringly and stretched his arms.  
"I guess I'll be doing you then." Lance whispered into Keith's ear teasingly, and Keith turned as red as his suit.  
Keith raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly. "First we have to get back here, dum dum." Keith teased back, smirking.   
Lance winked and nodded. "No problem, see you in... A few hours?"  
"It's a date." Keith chuckled softly, somehow, around Lance, he didn't feel so tense and uncomfortable. Just peaceful.   
Pidge snorted and got up, holding her helmet with both her hands. "Guys, let's go." She said impatiently, shifting from foot to foot. "We're wasting time!"   
Hunk chipped in, nodding. "Yeah, the sooner the better, and keep that sticky-cheesy stuff to later, okay? Some of us do not enjoy it." He said, glancing at Shiro who stood awkwardly, looking completely lost.   
Keith nodded and let out a sigh. "Sorry, just a bit nervous." He mumbled, a soft hand was placed on his shoulders and when he looked up he saw Shiro's familiar face.   
"Don't worry, in and out. Super simple." Shiro said quietly and patted his shoulder gently, earning a few jealous glances from Lance. "He's all yours, Lance." Shiro sighed and held his hands up in surrender.   
Lance smiled widely and hugged Keith in a very possessive way, and Keith chuckled softly. "A few hours, Lance, I swear." Keith said and Lance finally let go of him.  
Lance looked at everyone around him and nodded in satisfaction way. "Dibs on Keith, I just want to make sure..." He said as he carefully looked at each of the paladins, marking his territory.  
***  
Keith knew exactly how it happened. If weren't for his bad temper and for the fact he was hotheaded, they could have been together in the castle, drinking hot chocolate, looking at the stars, laughing. Keith smiled to himself at the memory, he remembered a kiss, and laugh. Lots and lots of laugh.   
All the happiness vanished the moment his vision cleared and he realized where he was. The room was still blinding but Keith got used to it, so he finally looked around him. He saw a figure in a black-purple cloak, though the figure worked so peacefully and quietly, like they knew they had been listened to.   
The figure turned around, revealing Haggar's face. Keith's expression twisted with pain though he hadn't been tortured yet, but he had heard Shiro's stories from time to time, if they wanted they could have already tortured.   
Haggar walked over to the 'bed' (Though it was more like a metallic board with straps attached to it) Keith was strapped to and smiled softly, her face twitched in a way Keith had never seen before and a smile crept onto his features.   
"Keith, you're awake." She said, the soft voice apparently belonged to her, which made Keith have a nasty lump in his throat. Keith tried to sit up, forgetting he had been chained to the bed so he wouldn't get up at all.   
"Yeah, I'm awake," He still had no idea how long had passed, maybe minutes, maybe hours... Why am I here?" He jumped right into the subject, Keith wasn't in the mood to listen to the whole story, a summary would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please leave a comment, I would like to know what you think about it so far!  
> P.S: Happy Pride Month! I wish you a lifetime of happiness! Don't let other people define you, you're unique and amazing the way you are.


	3. Not him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing that caught his eye was the boy they dragged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I hope you'll enjoy this!

Haggar looked at Keith for a moment before she turned her back to him, and Keith felt both disappointment and relief at the same time. He didn't want to face the truth, and it seemed like Haggar didn't want to face the truth as well.  
Keith chewed on his bottom lip, if he could only know how long it had been, if he could only know the rest of the paladins were okay, if he could only know Lance was okay. Keith tilted his head a bit in order to get a better look at Haggar, she looked like she forgot Keith was there, though he knew there was no chance this was the case. To the room entered a tall Galra soldier, after a quick look at Keith he walked straight to Haggar and handed her something Keith couldn't see, though he could see the small smile that found its way to her features. Keith found himself breathless as he started to think what possibly the guard gave her that she smiled.  
Haggar glanced at Keith, her smile turning into an evil, dark look.  
Keith swallowed thickly, feeling very uneasy, he squirmed. Whatever the guard gave her, it couldn't be good, not to Keith.  
Squirming brought Keith nowhere, just a few new cuts to his wrists.  
Haggar shook her head gently, smiling in a smugly way. "Going anywhere?" She asked soothingly, moving her long fingers on the small package she was holding.  
Seeing the blood dripping from his wrists, Keith stopped squirming and looked at Haggar with a terrified look on his face. He took a deep breath, determined to not let his fear show. "Yeah, but it might take a while, you know, because of those." He said disdainfully and looked at his wrist for a brief moment. His attempt was weak and Keith knew Haggar looked through it without thinking much.  
She let out a soft sigh and fiddled with the package. "I thought you would appreciate the visit I arranged."  
Hearing that, Keith froze in his place, eyes widened. No, no. It wasn't happening, he was dreaming, soon he would wake up in his bed, with Lance's arms wrapped around him protectively.  
But nothing happened, Haggar looked at him calmly, getting a terrified look back from Keith.  
Not getting a response, Haggar took a slow step towards Keith, still looking very calm and peaceful. "Who would you like to want? Would it be... The blue paladin? Or perhaps the black paladin. Hm..." She mused, her eyes shining in amusement as she did so.  
***  
The mission seemed to be a success, they destroyed a few Galra ships, for some reason there were only a few ships there. In no time, the ships were completely destroyed and the natives cheered and praised Voltron and its paladins.  
Keith felt his heart filling with pride and happiness as he saw Lance laughing and talking to the natives, Lance looked so alive. The natives were funny little creatures, they were colorful and Keith thought they were funny but somehow also pretty. All of them had short hair, and their hair color matched their body color, in addition, they had three eyes. Two in the regular place, and one on their neck. After talking to a pinkish creature, Lance came over to Keith, smiling. "You know, I've been thinking ever since I saw these creatures... They literally have eyes in the back of their heads!" He said, laughing loudly.  
Keith rolled his eyes at the joke and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess." He said, amused.  
"They- It was a trap!" Keith heard Shiro shouting, just a moment before a big explosion shook the ground. Keith's and Lance's look met, they both knew what they had to do and they ran synchrony to the lions, avoiding bombs and explosions left and right.  
Keith ran into Red, crashing into his seat. How were they so stupid? How did they let that happen?  
Keith gritted his teeth and started Red.  
***  
Keith kept staring at Haggar, he swallowed thickly, but the lump in his throat refused to go.  
Haggar glanced at the door and a few moments later, the door opened and two guards entered the big room. The guards weren't the thing that caught Keith's eye, no, Keith didn't mind much about the guards. The thing that caught his eye was the boy they dragged.  
Keith snapped out of his shock and a big, loud gasp escaped his pursed lips. The boy they dragged was no else than Lance.  
Haggar smirked slightly as the guards dropped Lance in the center of the room, and Lance, crumbled onto the floor, looking like a bloody, tired and weak sack of potatoes. And motionless. Disturbingly motionless. Keith would have shouted if he hadn't lost his voice, he tried to cry out for Lance, to tell him to get up, to say a simple 'I love you', or just 'Lance!', but his voice betrayed him.  
Move. Please, Move.  
Lance shifted in his place, and Keith found himself sighing in relief. Lance wasn't dead.  
Keith averted his eyes, looking at Lance was too painful. He was bruised and blood dripped from several gashes that made Keith's heart shrink. Keith's gaze landed on Haggar. Smiling and satisfied Haggar. Keith felt the rage inside him growing, blood rushing through his veins as he got the same calm look from Haggar.  
"Young love." Haggar sighed softly and walked over to Lance, once she hovered over Lance she glanced at Keith. "He's too stubborn, too loyal."  
Keith filled with pride, his boyfriend went through their tortures without saying anything, at least he was now safe, they didn't have any reason to torture him.  
"Just like his boyfriend." She added. "Very protective. "  
Keith froze once again, knowing exactly what it meant. One of them was going to suffer, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave a comment! I would like to know what you think about it, I welcome criticism.


	4. Hey, beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Weak. You haven't proven your worth yet." Haggar said and walked out of the room, leaving behind two hurt teenagers.  
> And then Keith passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is chapter four, I don't really know where I'm going with this... I hope you'll like it, please leave a comment and let me know how this is so far!

Keith wanted to shout, to scream, to shake the earth. There was no way he could let this happen. Keith knew Lance hadn't told them anything, he was stronger than he looked and Keith loved and appreciated him for that.  
Keith looked at Haggar, his eyes wide. She slowly opened the package she held, taking out of it something that seemed to be a remote. Keith furrowed his eyebrows and watched her carefully, like he could stop her somehow.  
Haggar caught onto this easily and she turned around to face Keith. "This?" She hissed, showing Keith the remote-like object she held. "Oh, it gives electric shocks." She said casually, making Keith's stomach flip and he felt like puking.  
She was going to electric Lance in front of him. She was going to hurt Lance. No one was allowed to hurt Lance.  
"Don't! I- I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!" Keith shouted, choking back tears. He thought he was close to crying, he knew he was close to crying, but he couldn't cry. For Lance.  
Haggar looked at Keith, somewhat disappointed. "Very well." She nodded slightly, slowly walking towards Keith. "The consequences of not following my orders... I'll just say the blue paladin stays here." She said and pointed the shocker at Keith. "Now you'll get a taste of the punishments you'll get if you disobey."  
Keith's eyes went wide as he watched her pressing the button quickly.  
Electricity ran through Keith's veins.  
The room filled with Keith's horrible screams, cries and pleads.  
When the pain finally stopped, Keith tried to speak up but his voice was gone. His throat felt like sandpaper. Every centimeter of his body hurt, and his vision was blurry.  
"Weak. You haven't proven your worth." Haggar said and walked out of the room, leaving behind two hurt teenagers.  
And then Keith passed out.  
***  
Keith woke up a few hours later only to find out he was in a prison cell once again. This time, something felt a bit different. Keith looked up, getting used to the dark room before he realized his hands were chained. Keith furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to move, but unfortunately, the chains were connected to the wall. Keith sighed softly and leaned his head against the cold, metallic wall.  
"Keith? You're awake, thank God."  
Keith turned his head towards the voice and all his worries were gone for a brief moment, he was thrilled. And then the reality hit him. "You- We- I thought they would come for us..."  
Lance sighed and shook his head. "I know... But I'm sure they're on their way."  
Keith nodded slightly and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... This is my fault." He mumbled, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"No, no." Lance said, furrowing his eyebrows. He tried to reach Keith's hand, completely forgetting about the chains both of them had. "Don't blame yourself... It's not your fault."  
Keith looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I shouldn't have asked you to come with me, you were supposed to be safe..."  
Keith looked down, cursing internally. How could he be so stupid? How didn't he see that it was a trap? Why did he take Lance with him?  
"Hey," A soft voice woke Keith from his thoughts. "I wouldn't want you to be alone here."  
***  
"Morning, beautiful." Lance whispered as he wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, pulling him closer to himself, just like a teddy bear.  
A small smile found its way onto Keith's face and he nuzzled Lance's neck. "I'm tired... Let me sleep..." He mumbled, letting out a big, loud yawn.  
Lance pouted and ran his fingers through Keith's hair, earning a small purr from him. "Look at you, purring like a cute kitten." Lance giggled and turned Keith over to face him. "Kitty. It's like Keithy, and Keithy is like Keith. Have you ever noticed that?"  
Keith groaned and opened one eye. "You are obnoxious." He muttered, though his smile gave in the fact he wasn't annoyed.  
"I-" Lance planted a kiss on Keith's nose. "Am." A soft kiss on Keith's forehead. "Not." The last kiss was on Keith's lips and Keith finally opened his other eye as well.  
"Morning breath." Keith wrinkled his nose and pulled back, yawning.  
Lance chuckled, nodding his head. "Right. Why won't we go and brush teeth and then kiss?" He asked, sitting up and pulling Keith up with him.  
Keith nodded unwillingly. "Okay, though I want to sleep..." he mumbled, looking at the pillow.  
"Nope." Lance said and stood up before he picked the red paladin up, holding him bridal style. "To the bathrooms!"


	5. Remember me when I'm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But, I can tell you this; /you/ are not going to die." He said innocently, watching Lance's already pale face turning even paler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm so tired and in a bad mood so this is what I'm doing instead of studying. I'm going to fail History, let's celebrate!  
> Now seriously, please tell me what you think about it so far because it means a lot to me!

Keith looked up, seeing Lance's smile.  
How could he smile?  
How could he look so good even though he had bruises and a swollen eye?  
How could he say such thing?  
Lance was clearly, undoubtfully, the most amazing and kind person Keith knew.   
"I... It's just not fair." Keith mumbled, shifting in his place, his legs and arms started to feel numb and Keith realized he didn't know how long they had been there. "Lance?" Keith asked, looking down.  
"Yeah?" Lance looked Keith up and down, he knew him well enough to know something bothered him, though he guessed it was the fact that they were stuck on an alien ship and had no idea how to get out of there.  
"How..." Keith choked back tears and cleared his throat before he spoke again. "How long have we been here?"  
Lance shrank, he did not know that. He knew the red paladin needed an answer, he could see Keith felt lost, he could feel it.   
"Um... Not long." Lance finally answered. The lie rolled down his tongue easily, like it was true, like Lance really meant it.  
Keith sighed and nodded. "I wish we weren't here..." He managed to mumble before the door was opened and a bright light blinded the paladins.  
Keith glanced at Lance nervously, but Lance only gave a reassuring smile.   
The guard looked at Lance, then at Keith, and then back at Lance. "Him." He pointed at Lance, waiting for another guard to come into the small cell.  
Lance's eyes widened and he shook his head, staring at Keith with a frightened look.  
"N-No!" Keith shouted, kicking the guard as hard as he could, but he came short. "She promised you won't touch him!"   
The first guard glared at Keith and kicked him and Keith let out a cry.  
"It's okay, Keith." Lance mumbled, still terrified.  
Keith swallowed thickly and shook his head. "Take me instead." He exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows.   
The two guards exchanged glances before the first one shook his head. "The prince wants him."  
Keith held his breath. The prince. Keith knew who the prince the guard referred to was. The only prince the guard could refer to. Prince Lotor.   
Keith shook his head madly, seeing Lance's eyes widening from the corner of his eye. "You cannot take him! Haggar promised!" He screamed, kicking and squirming. His wrists stung and his body was still numb, but Keith didn't care. He couldn't let them take Lance away from him, not again. Lance was staying there with him.  
The guards didn't seem to listen or care about what Keith said nor did, instead, one of them took out of nowhere an injector.  
"I was told you are a pain." The guard who held the injector sighed and leaned closer. "Nothing that this can't solve, though."  
"No!" Lance shouted, shaking his head desperately. "He will do whatever you want him to do." Lance glared at Keith. If looks could kill.  
Keith nodded unwillingly, watching Lance carefully as he did so.   
"It's not up to you, blue paladin." The guard said and injected a green quintessence before neither of the paladins could react, a few moments later, Keith fell unconscious.   
Lance's eyes widened and he looked at his motionless looking boyfriend, who just moments looked at him. "What have you done?!" He screamed, squirming.   
"He's not dead. Not yet, anyway." The first guard said and unchained Lance. "Now for you, well, you'll meet the Prince in a few ticks." The guard finished and grabbed Lance's arm, forcing him to get up and follow the guard. Lance looked over his shoulder, just to get a last glimpse of Keith before the metal door was closed behind him.  
***  
"This is not how I wanted to spend Christmas," Keith muttered, crossing his arms over his chest in order to hide the words 'Christmas Grinch'. "This is a stupid sweater."   
Lance pouted and shook his head, hugging Keith from the behind. "I think you look lovely. And this is literally the only thing we can do properly." He mumbled into Keith's ear.   
Lance, wore a blue sweater with the words 'He's My Grinch.'.   
The idea of knitting sweaters for Chrismas started as a joke, how would they make sweaters in space? They didn't have threads nor the required knowledge. Lance, of course, insisted they had to make sweaters because this is how Christmas is celebrated, they didn't have to get a tree or presents but sweaters were necessary.   
Eventually, Shiro gave up and agreed, getting an excited hug from Lance111.   
Then the hard work started. Lance was the only one who knew how to knit, (He wasn't very good, but he was good enough) So eventually, Lance was the one who knitted all the sweaters, and he was proud of the sweaters he made, even though some of them weren't proportional or suited the paladin. None of the paladins wore the sweaters, except for Keith.   
Knowing his boyfriend, he knew he didn't have any other choice and he ended up wearing an extremely big sweater.  
"I have never had a Christmas sweater, I think you made this up." Keith muttered, leaning back slightly.   
"Nope. It's a tradition!" Lance stated, chuckling. "And I think you rock this sweater."   
Keith couldn't help but smile, a blush creeping onto his features. "Yeah, this baggy and extremely big sweater looks great on me." He rolled his eyes.   
"Exactly." Lance replied with a smirk.   
***  
Lance was not having fun, not in the slightest. He had never thought that spending time in prison could be fun but he hoped he wouldn't get to experience that. If Lance wrote a travel guide, Galra ships wouldn't get into the top ten. Or top hundred. Or at all.  
Lance was dragged into an enormous room, where Prince Lotor had already been in, waiting for Lance.   
The guards dropped Lance just a few meters from the prince, who looked at him for a moment before a satisfied smile appeared onto Lotor's face.   
"He will do." The prince told the guards and the guards nodded and walked out through the door, closing it behind them.  
"The blue paladin." Prince Lotor said smoothly, taking a few light steps towards the frightened Lance.   
Lance got up to his feet quickly, glaring at Lotor. "What do you want from me?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Oh, the million dollars question." Lotor smiled slightly and tapped his fingers on his chin. "But, I can tell you this; /you/ are not going to die." He said innocently, watching Lance's already pale face turning even paler.


	6. Together forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where's-- Keith?" Lance asked weakly, his voice barely more than a whisper.   
> Silence.  
> No answer came.   
> Pidge's voice faded away.  
> Lance's heart broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, Chapter six!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this and won't find it too weird, have a nice day!

Lance stared at The Prince for a couple of moments and then he snapped out of it. No, it couldn't happen. Lotor didn't say what Lance thought he said, it was impossible. No, Keith would live, Lotor was just trying to scare him. That was the only logical explanation. Lance glared at Lotor, his blue eyes had never looked angrier and full with life and danger. Keith was his, not anyone else's and he wasn't going to give up easily, he wasn't going to give up at all.  
Lance hissed, narrowing his eyes. "You little-" He was cut off by The Prince who shook his head and placed a hand over Lance's mouth.  
"I thought you would like to know that my plans do not include your death." The Prince said and lifted his chin a bit. "I cannot let the red paladin live, he's a Galra. His place is among us or in a grave."   
Lance's eyes widened, the more Lotor mentioned his plans, the threat seemed more and more real and Lance's heart shrank.  
"Y-You... Don't kill him, please..." Lance pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks, but Lance didn't bother wiping them. Why would he? New tears would replace the ones he would wipe away anyway.   
The Prince looked unimpressed and he turned around to walk away, leaving Lance alone there, confused.   
"Please!" Lance called after him, again, not getting any response from the prince.   
Seeing Lotor ignored him again, Lance's fists clenched and he ran after Lotor, punching him as hard as he could in his back.   
No need to say The Prince wasn't pleased with the hit, he fell forwards, using his arms to avoid smashing his face. When he got up, he looked angrier than before and he hovered over Lance. Lance's heart raised and he shrank. He wished he hadn't done that, it was bad enough that he was a prisoner on a Galra ship, why did he hit The Prince? That must have been one of the worst things he could have done, he could hear Keith telling him it was wrong, though he didn't need Keith in order to know that. It was quite simple, if Lance wrote prisoners 101, the first rule would be: Don't hit the prison manager, no good would come out of such thing.  
Since that kind of 101 didn't exist and now Lance had to improvise, which couldn't be too bad since all he had done was improvising. "I... Uh..." Lance tried to say something clever, but nothing came out. "I mean..." Now he just tried to say something, anything. Clever, idiotic, just something, unfortunately, Lance couldn't talk. His throat dried and so did his lips. He licked his dry lips, genuinely scared of The Prince and what was coming for him.  
Lance was sure Lotor was about to hit him, or even worse, kill him. Lotor, who was extremely angry, and his hand fingers tapped on the gun he had, killing the blue paladin seemed now like a great idea. His main goal was to kill all the paladins, maybe use one of them as a bait first and use him to catch the others but his patience was running low.   
In a moment, the gun was pressed to Lance's head, the Prince looking him dead in the eyes and Lance forgot how to breathe.   
Lance swallowed thickly, his mouth dry and his thinking was unclear. His life flashed before his eyes, good memories, as well as bad memories, ran throughout his head.   
He remembered the time the castle got crazy and it almost cost him his life, the time they had a food fight, the snow-like balls fight.   
He missed his mama, he missed his dad, he missed his siblings, he missed the Paladins- who became his family and most of all he missed Keith. He missed Keith so badly, he would give his right arm to see Keith again. To tell him another 'I love you', to kiss him one last time, to say goo-  
A loud explosion threw Lance back to reality. At first, Lance was sure Lotor pressed the trigger and he was dead.  
Death wasn't supposed to hurt so badly, and all Lance's body ached.  
Lance opened his eyes, he could see.  
Lance's eyesight was blurry and he couldn't focus properly, he shifted in his place on the floor, Lotor was nowhere to be seen and Lance sprawled on the floor, nothing made sense anymore.  
Pieces of metal were thrown around Lance, and based on the agonizing pain he felt, he guessed he was hurt.   
"He's here!" Lance heard an enthusiastic, and far, very far voice before he lost consciousness.   
***  
Usually, Lance woke up where he went to sleep, or lost his consciousness, but this time, Lance woke up in a place he had lost hope to wake up in.  
The place was one of the places Lance hated the most, but it was the only place he wanted to be in at the moment.   
The healing pod opened in a 'swish' noise, and Lance stumbled out of it, falling into Shiro's strong arms.   
"Welcome home." Shiro's soft voice told him, though Lance could hear sorrow and pain in it.   
Lance, too tired to say anything, nodded slightly and started to drift off. His body was healed but his soul was damaged, his spirit was broken and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
The same enthusiastic voice spoke again, now Lance realized it was Pidge's but he couldn't focus on her words. He wanted to stay in Shiro's protecting arms, or maybe Keith's, yeah, he definitely preferred Keith's arms.   
"Where's-- Keith?" Lance asked weakly, his voice barely more than a whisper.   
No answer came.   
Pidge's voice faded away.  
Lance's heart broke.


	7. Live and let die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh.  
> Oh shit.  
> Keith knew where he was.  
> The problem was that he was in the same place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven!  
> Please, please leave a comment and let me know how this is. I would really like to know because I'm not objective.   
> Love you!  
> P.S: Just something to tell you, you're beautiful just the way you are. Don't let anyone tell you anything else.

Lance stared at Pidge, lacking the ability to say anything.   
His faint smile turned into a long, thin line and his blue eyes seemed less alive, less amazing, not as beautiful as they used to be.   
"No." Lance whispered, gripping Shiro's arm tightly. "It can't be. He's here, where's he?" Lance mumbled, looking at the door as it would open and soon the red paladin would walk through it.   
Needless to say, nothing happened.   
Lance shrank and rested his head on Shiro's shoulder, too weak to cry, too sad to talk, too tired to live.   
Shiro frowned and picked Lance up easily, holding him bridal style. "He needs to sleep," He told the others. "Meet you in the common room in ten ticks." He finished and walked out of the hall, leaving behind him Hunk and Pidge, who both stared at the floor, unable to say anything.  
***  
"Lance, is this really necessary?" Keith raised an eyebrow and crumpled the note he just finished writing. "It's just... I can't write." He muttered and threw the note into the garbage can.   
Lance shook his head and quickly took the note from the garbage can, hearing a yelp from Keith, who tried to take the note from him. "I refuse to believe that. I bet you can write and it's probably beautiful." Lance said, chuckling before he shoved Keith. "Don't interrupt, Mullet."  
Keith groaned and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Lance, Keith got an amused look from Lance and a wink. Unwillingly, Keith blushed slightly and quickly covered his face with his hands to hide the blush. "Just don't laugh, will ya?"  
Lance nodded seriously and straightened up the note, reading it didn't take more than a couple of seconds but made him blush deeply. He looked up at the grumpy Keith he looked at moments ago and gave the brightest smile he could smile.   
"It's beautiful." Lance said quietly, tracing his fingers on the note. "I didn't know you could write."   
Keith's expression softened and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't write unless someone makes me." He said with a faint smirk.  
Lance chuckled softly and shoved the note into his jeans pocket. "Well, I'm going to make you write. A lot." He smiled and grabbed Keith's arm, pulling him close to himself.   
Keith looked up at him, breathless as Lance leaned closer and pressed his lips to Keith's.  
Nothing mattered anymore.  
Earth could have exploded.  
The castle could have been destroyed.  
Nothing mattered anymore.  
When Lance pulled back, a small and shy smile spread across his face, and his cheeks' color matched Keith's jacket.   
"I love you." Lance whispered into Keith's ear and tightened his arms around Keith, not willing to let go of him.  
***  
Shiro entered the common room, frowning as he sat down on the sofa.  
Pidge and Hunk scooted over a bit and looked at Shiro.  
Allura walked through the door a few moments later and joined the uncomfortable silence.  
Shiro was the first one to break the silence. "We have to," He cleared his throat. "Sorry, um... We have to save Keith." He stated the obvious and looked down at his hands.   
Silence.  
"It's not going to be easy." Shiro said and stood up, pacing back and forth across the room.  
Silence.  
"If someone has any ideas, this is the time." Shiro sighed.  
Silence.  
"Wake up!" Shiro furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. "We need a plan!"  
Pidge looked up at Shiro and sighed softly. "Explosions, in and out. Quickly."  
Shiro shook his head and leaned against the wall, watching the three. "We can't do the same thing twice."  
Pidge nodded slightly and leaned back. "Right, um..."  
***  
Keith woke up a few hours ago though he had no idea how long it had been. But it wasn't the time that bothered him, it was... Keith couldn't name it but something was wrong.   
Oh.  
Oh shit.  
Keith knew where he was.  
The problem was that he was in the same place.   
The very same place, based on the chains that were still on him.   
"Fuck." He muttered and readjusted, struggling to find a position that wouldn't hurt him.   
He tilted his head a bit, shocked to see Lance wasn't there.  
He figured Lance would be there, he remembered seeing Lance, he got used to seeing Lance. And now he was gone.   
"L-Lance?" Keith called hesitantly, the options weren't good. Lance was either injured badly or dead.   
Dead.  
Keith shivered and shook his head, pushing the thought to the back of his mind.  
"Lance..." Keith whispered, warm tears rolling down his cheeks.   
Suddenly, the door opened and light blinded Keith.   
"The red paladin?" A calm and quiet voice asked Keith.  
Keith furrowed his eyebrows and shrank a bit.   
The figure took a few steps forwards and kneed in front of Keith. "We don't have time." The figure whispered and took a metal wire out of their pocket, "Stay still." The figure spoke and started to work on the chains.   
"Who...?" Keith finally managed to speak, looking up at the figure with a confused and worried look.   
"Don't let that bother you."


	8. Falling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was one of the most frustrating experiences the paladins had ever had.  
> They sat and sat, trying to come up with plans and ideas, but nothing, nothing came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I'd like to hear you think about it!

The figure fiddled with the chains for a while, muttering to themselves. When the figure finally finished to unlocking the locks, the chains fell to the floor and made a loud metallic noise. Keith was finally free. He rubbed his sore wrists, though he couldn't get the blood off, that was the smallest problem he had at the moment.   
"Quick!" The figure said in an urging tone. "We don't have time, I thought I made it clear!" They said and looked over their shoulder. "You-" their eyes widened and they straightened up and ran to the corner of the room, leaving Keith puzzled.  
Keith watched the figure hiding with a concerned look, then, Keith he the cell door opening and his eyes widened.   
He hesitantly looked at the door and then at the chains that were laid next to him and a thick lump stuck in his throat.   
The guard poked his head into the room for a moment, spotting Keith before he walked into the room, his weapon aimed at Keith.   
Keith froze and stared at the guard, praying he would just walk out of the cell before he would notice Keith was unchained. That wouldn't end well.  
The guard slowly walked up to Keith, scanning his face carefully.  
The guard tilted his head a bit as he scanned Keith and then he spotted the chains on the floor.  
***  
That was one of the most frustrating experiences the paladins had ever had.  
They sat and sat, trying to come up with plans and ideas, but nothing, nothing came up.  
Pidge let out a sigh, thinking for so long was tiring. "I don't... Don't get me wrong, guys, but it's not helpful. Look at Hunk, he's practically sleeping." She said and gestured at Hunk, who just started to snort. "See?"  
There was a moment of silence before Shiro sighed softly. "What do you suggest, Pidge? Should we stop trying?"  
"No! That's not what I said." She shook her head and nudged Hunk.  
Hunk instantly straightened up. "I'm awake!" He stated, quickly wiping away some drool that was on his chin.   
Pidge rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm just saying that I think we should take a break, besides, we don't know anything about this ship, we should wait for Lance. He prob-" Hearing steps, Pidge cut off herself and looked over her shoulder, spotting the one and only. "Hey, Lance." She said as casually as she could.   
"Have you been talking about me?" He asked gravely and sat heavily on the sofa, leaning back. "Because you are suspiciously quiet..."  
Allura nodded slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well," She started, not making eye contact. "We're trying to figure out a way to save Keith."   
Nobody spoke for a couple of minutes and they all looked at Lance, who found the floor very interesting and looked down the whole time.  
Shiro cleared his throat to draw attention to himself, once all of them looked at him he nodded slightly. "We don't have a plan at the moment but we're working on it, don't worry, Lance." He said reassuringly. "I believe it's a matter of days now. Don't worry."  
Lance shook his head and sniffled. "You don't understand! Every day he's there, every hour he's there he might die!" He called, furrowing his eyebrows. "Unless they want to use him as a bait and then they would let him live for a little longer..."  
Hunk wrapped his arm around Lance's shoulder and let him lean against him. "Shh, don't worry... He'll be okay..."  
Lance hid his face in his hand and let out a sigh. "I-I know." He mumbled before he took a shaky breath.   
"We haven't made any progress." Shiro stated the obvious and stood up, pacing back and forth across the room.   
"How about just... Like, attack?" Lance said hesitantly, knowing what the answer would be.  
"No." Allura said right away.  
"We..." Shiro hummed in thought. "Maybe we should talk to the Blade Of Marmora about this. Maybe they... Well, Keith is a half Galra, maybe they will help us." Shiro finished, taking a deep breath before he looked at them.   
Pidge nodded slowly. "Sounds good."  
Lance licked his lips hesitantly before he nodded as well. "I- I guess... It makes sense, they might help us, right? But they won't harm him, right?"  
Allura stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think Shiro is right. There's a good chance they'll help us."  
"Hunk?" Shiro asked, looking at the yellow paladin.  
Hunk gave a small smile. "I think it's good."  
Shiro sighed in relief. "Alright." He said and turned to face Allura. "I would like to talk to them now, the sooner the better."   
Allura nodded. "I'll come with you."  
***  
The guard's finger hovered over the trigger as the weapon was aimed at Keith. "Hands in the air! Hands in the air, now!" The guard shouted.  
Keith held his arms up in surrender and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be too good.   
"How did you..." The guard stared at Keith who sat there terrified. "Tell me!"  
Keith furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "I don't... I don't know?" Keith whispered.   
The guard narrowed his eyes and kneeled next to Keith. "I hope you're not lying." He muttered and took a key out of nowhere. Then, the guard saw on the floor the wire the figure used a few minutes ago. "How- Who?" He straightened his look and looked right into Keith's eyes. "Tell me! Guar-" The guard couldn't finish since the figure covered the guard's nose with a cloth that had a funny smell. A few moments later, the guard lost consciousness and his the floor.   
Keith stared at the figure, who brought the same piece of cloth to Keith's nose before Keith could protest or fight. Soon, Keith lost consciousness.


	9. Home, Sweet Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You little-- You scared the hell out of me!" Lance shouted at him, trying to choke tears back.   
> "I love you too, Lance," Keith whispered, a smile finding its way onto Keith's features.

After losing his consciousness twice, and waking up in unfamiliar places twice, Keith could say he got tired of that. It made sense, of course but it didn't change the fact that he woke up in an unfamiliar place.  
Keith sat up to find himself chained. Again.  
This was just peachy.  
How could something like that happen?  
The last thing he remembered was being unchained and then losing consciousness.  
After thinking about it once again, it seemed more and more reasonable. Why would someone he didn't even know save him?  
Keith didn't have an answer.   
Soon, a figure came into the room Keith now saw wasn't a prison cell.  
It was even quite nice, It had a bed, a desk and also a closet. Just a nice room.  
It was actually the nicest and comfiest Keith had gotten lately. He was chained, but he was sitting on a bed. With a mattress and everything, it couldn't be too bad.  
"Well," The figure said in a deep tone. "I suppose you have a lot of questions."  
Keith nodded hesitantly and nodded at the chains.   
The figure sighed and sat on the bed, keeping some distance between them. "If it was up to me, I would have unchained you," they said softly. "I wish I could help you."  
Keith sighed and nodded slightly. "Where? Who? What am I doing here? Why? Where's Voltron? Where's the castle?" He said in one breath. He could almost see the figure's eyes became blurry. "I'm sorry, one question at a time, I guess." He sighed.   
"No, that's okay. I can't tell you most of the things, I'm sorry. I can tell you the Lions are safe and sound, and so are the paladins." They assured and gave him a small smile.   
Keith leaned back, letting himself fall into the soft bed and just relax a bit. "Am I going to die? It wouldn't make any sense but... No one around here makes sense, so who knows..." He mumbled.   
The figure nodded and stood up, looking down at Keith. "We do not intend to kill you. We have to... Well, we need you."  
Keith's eyes widened a bit and he shook his head. "W-What does that mean? I mean... Is this something that would hurt... Would it hurt someone?" He sat up, worried to his very soul.   
The figure nodded. "If you want to finish this war, we do not have any other choice." They started to walk to the door and then stopped to look over their shoulder. "Not the paladins. The Galra."  
Keith sighed in relief. "I'll do whatever I can, we can be allies!" He stated, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.  
The figure turned around to look at Keith and revealed his face.   
"Y-You?"   
"Yes."  
"I thought..."  
"Prejudice. Even you, I thought you would be different."   
"You are Galra. Not just a Galra. You were one of... One of the druids?" Keith mumbled, his eyes widening.   
"Yes. I'm still a druid but... I have... Well, I finally saw the light, like you, humans would say." The druid said and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you don't trust me, but to be honest, I don't need you to trust me..." He sighed.   
Keith furrowed his eyebrows and then nodded slightly. "You are going to trade me for an alliance." He hummed softly.  
"Yes. I have a lot to offer, a druid can only help you." The druid said, trying to convince Keith. Even though he knew it wasn't necessary.  
Keith nodded and lied down, burying his face in the pillow. "So I'm your prisoner now."  
"You can't really complain. You have a bed, soon you'll get food, you have water here. I don't think you got good terms in Prince Lotor's captive." The druid walked to Keith and handed him a water pouch. "Here, soon I'll contact Allura and this will be over."   
Keith sat up and took the water, drinking all the water in one sip. "Okay..." Keith sighed, struggling to get comfortable with the chains.   
"Don't worry." The druid sighed and an aura started to appear around him. "I'm sorry for that... I just can't take any chances... You'll wake up as soon as it's over" He looked at Keith apologetically.   
"Not again, please..." Keith pleaded, shaking his head.   
"I'm sorry," He whispered and Keith managed to see a black light being shot at him before Keith was drowning in a dark energy.  
***  
"Keith..." A soft voice got into Keith's dream, in which he had a nice picknick with Lance, but Lance's voice changed. It was no longer the soft and calming voice, it was more... It was firm and soft at the same time. "Wake up!" The voice begged him to wake up, but Keith had fun, after all the misery and suffering he had been through, waking up wasn't his top priority.  
The next attempt shook Keith.  
Literally shook Keith.   
He woke up, seeing Shiro's face only a few centimeters away from his own face. "Shiro?" He whispered and then his eyes caught something else. Someone else, to be accurate. "Lance!" He shouted enthusiastically and tried to get up but a strong arm pushed him back down. "You have to rest," Shiro said softly and stood up, letting Lance approach.   
"You little-- You scared the hell out of me!" Lance shouted at him, trying to choke tears back.   
"I love you too, Lance," Keith whispered, a smile finding its way onto Keith's features.   
Home.  
He finally found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, this is it, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please leave a comment! I would like to know what you think about it.


End file.
